1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand-operated printer, and, more particularly, to a hand-operated printer having a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A hand-operated printer, also sometimes referred to as a hand held printer, is a printer that typically does not include a drive mechanism for positioning a printhead relative to the print medium, such as paper. An optical encoder typically is used to provide position feedback of relative motion between the hand-operated printer and the print medium. In such printers, it may be difficult for a user to accurately position the printed image at the desired position in relation to the print medium.